Solve for $z$ : $-29 = z + 12$
Subtract $12$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-29 {- 12}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{z} \\ -29 &=& z + 12 \\ \\ {-12} && {-12} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -29 {- 12} &=& z \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ z = -41$